


Enchanted

by HotaruGFC (JaclynGFC)



Series: Snapshots: Inktober 2019 prompts [5]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/M, Inktober 2019, Seen across the room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaclynGFC/pseuds/HotaruGFC
Summary: A companion piece to "Husky". Inktober Day 7: Enchanted prompt. A day late because life is busy.





	Enchanted

"Remind me why I'm here again?" Yami asked with a sigh once he felt the entire room go silent and the eyes of everyone fall on him.

"You've been promoted, Yami. You should celebrate. Maybe get to know some of your fellows?" Julius patted him on the shoulder but his attention was on the crowd. 

Yami sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"You could try to have some fun." Julius prodded, poking Yami in the back.

"Yeah, right." Yami moved into the room and away from the doorway even though he wanted to turn around, snap Julius's finger in half and then slip out unnoticed. The fact that breaking Julius's finger and slipping away unnoticed would likely be mutually exclusive did not dawn on him. He wanted only to escape. 

As Julius wandered into the crowd mingling, Yami found a quiet empty table tucked away in the corner of the room. He sat with his back to the wall and waved a young man with a tray of goblets over. He took two of the drinks from the tray before waving the server away. He downed one cup quickly and sipped at the other more slowly, letting the flavor of the wine roll around his tongue. 

"Well," He muttered to himself. "At least the wine is good." 

He finished the cup and was about to hunt down another when a conversation grabbed his attention. He could not easily make out the words from across the room, but a few choice phrases had struck him. A pair of knights from the Silver Eagles were making comments to a young woman from the Blue Rose. The pair seemed to mock the woman, or they had otherwise struck a chord as Yami saw the woman react in both shock and anger. 

Eventually, the pair seemed to grow tired of their teasing and they left the woman staring after them in a seething rage. 

Yami could not take his eyes off of her. The firm set of her stance, the way her hand gripped into a fist... The woman was a fighter, he was certain. She had stood her ground against their onslaught and she was left standing while they backed away. 

She was powerful, beautiful.

So beautiful.

Her hair shimmered like a golden thread in the light of the chandeliers hanging above their heads. He couldn't remember seeing anything quite like it. Everything about her screamed perfection. Everything she was illustrated the ideal he had heard others mention in the past.

He was entranced by her strength, enchanted by her beauty. He couldn't help his staring.

Until her eyes met his from the other side of the room. 

Or he thought they met. He had felt a jolt of recognition shoot through him when she looked his way. 

He swallowed hard and forced his attention from her. 

As he examined the pattern on the table cloth and avoided her eyes, Yami felt his breathing and heart rate slow, though he did not notice their heightening. He closed his eyes and waved down another server as he took a deep slow breath. Taking another pair of goblets, he sipped on the high-quality wine as his eyes scanned the room once more. 

She had disappeared in the crowd and was now likely hiding within a sea of blue. He thought he glimpsed the golden hair among the throng of people, but every time he tried to look at her, she seemed to disappear once more.

Yami sighed and drained the pair of cups.

But the thought nagging at the back of his mind begged to know if her eyes were brown or blue. At the distance, he could not tell.


End file.
